Noire x OC smut request
by Red Dragonette
Summary: This fic is a request by MetalSonic30 with his OC, Rokku, being paired up with Noire. It's got some elements from his fanfic, Megaman Neo, and it's an AU where his combi-carrier is like a PET from the Battle Network series. The story is mostly about their high school life from their first meeting to the cosplay and then the lemon at the end. I hope you like it, pal!


The math teacher spoke to his students, **"Everyone, we have a new student coming in today to join our class. He just transferred in from another school, so everybody be nice to him and welcome him into the class."** At the next second, a spiky-haired brunette boy in a black school uniform entered the classroom. This was the teacher's cue to introduce him, so he said, **"Oh, uh... Everyone, meet Rokku. He's the new student I was just talking to you about."**

All eyes in the room fell upon the new kid, who smiled back at them like he was happy to see them and greeted, **"Hey guys!"**

 **"Hi Rokku,"** most of the students replied.

The teacher told the boy, **"Rokku, please have take a seat, any seat. We're going to start the session now."** Rokku found an empty seat next to a black-haired girl with long pigtails and went over there to sit at its desk. He placed his binder on the desk's surface and opened it to get ready to take notes from the lecture. The teacher began, **"Now before we start our next lesson, we're going to go over what we've learned yesterday."** He did a brief review on how linear programming worked and how to find the maximum and minimum values of the objective function. Then he typed in a math problem on the digital board with the graph and the vertices, which were the ordered pairs to form the triangular shape. Turning back to his students, he asked, **"Now who can find which of these vertices create the maximum value?"** The students, who felt confident to answer, raised their hands to get a shot at this.

The pig-tailed girl proudly volunteered, **"I'll do it, Mr. Kichida! There's no math problem I can't handle."**

The teacher was amused and pleased by the girl's resolve. He replied, **"Very well, Noire. I'll let you take care of this."** Noire left her seat and went to the board. She solved the problem step by step very quickly and pushed the number buttons on the board's screen to type the answer. Mr. Kichida was pleased with result, **"Excellent as always, Noire. Well done!"** To the other students, he told, **"Now this is how you solve that kind of math problem."** As he explained in detail with the steps done to do it, Noire went back to her seat.

Rokku was impressed with how easily she solved the linear programming. He knew a lot of people didn't like math because some found it hard to do. But this girl did it like it was nothing. He complimented her, **"Wow, you're pretty smart!"**

Noire replied smugly, **"Of course I am, there's nothing I can't do in this school."**

Rokku asked, **"So you're like the top student here?"**

 **"Yep!"** the girl said. **"I get good grades in every subject and I'm also the student council vice president. Pretty impressive, right?"**

The boy nodded as he was more impressed. He said, **"Yeah! You're amazing if you do good in school and make it to the student council. How did you do that?"**

Noire answered, **"It's just that simple. Just study and test yourself everyday and you'll do great."**

An anime sweat drop appeared on Rokku's head; he disliked working this hard for school as he would rather spend time doing fun stuff like hanging out with friends or playing video games. Not that he would neglect to study for tests when he needed to. The boy murmured, **"That's what my mom always say..."** Collecting his composure, he replied, **"Well you must be really hard-working if you're putting all that energy into it."**

Noire bragged, **"Well people like me needsto work to be the best if they want to stay the best."** Then she shifted her eyes to the lilac-haired girl in the purple school uniform. With a disapproving glance, she continued, **"Unlike Neptune, who's lazy and careless with her schoolwork. Seriously, she gets the most average grades out of all of us."**

The girl called Neptune heard what the ravenette said and got mad as she said, **"Hey, I'm not careless! Some of the schoolwork is just very hard to do!"**

 **"Ahem!"** Mr. Kichida caught their attention. He looked displeased with having his lecture interrupted by the lilac-haired girl's rant. **"Neptune, if you don't mind, I would like for you to stay quiet and listen to the new lesson of the day."**

Neptune looked upset about taking the full blame of the interruption and tried to pass some of it off to Noire, whining, **"But she was talking, too."**

Mr. Kichida retorted, **"Well then everybody shush, so that you can all pay attention."**

As the teacher began the new lesson, Noire whispered to Rokku, **"Let's just do what he says."**

The boy nodded and agreed, **"Yeah."** There was no more talking as the students listened to the lecture, jot down notes and did their classwork.

* * *

After a few classes later, lunchtime came and all the students were getting their trays of today's meal from the school cafeteria, so that they can sit down at the tables and eat with their friends. Each tray had a carton of milk and three bowls, one with rice, one with chicken miso soup, and one with seaweed salad. Rokku gave the lunch lady his money and carried his tray to find himself a table to sit at. Then he caught sight of Noire sitting alone at one of the tables away from everyone else. This was pretty strange to him, he always thought the best students who looked good would be popular among kids, since they would admire their academic achievements, but nobody decided to hang out with this girl. He looked to the two students, who were behind him in the line and were now carrying their trays. Rokku asked them, **"Hey excuse me, why is Noire sitting by herself?"**

The two students stopped as the short-haired girl answered, **"Oh her? Well let's just say that no one here likes her because she's an arrogant little jerk, who's prissy and thinks she's better than everyone. Even I don't like her."**

 **"Well I do!"** said the fat boy with acne on his face. He smiled as he described Noire, **"She's pretty, hot and oh-so-sexy! I'd like to take her out on a date sometime."** He grinned as if he was living out this dream in own little world.

The short-haired girl glared at the fat boy and yelled, **"I said no one likes her, you dolt! That means you shouldn't, too! Besides, you got rejected like fifty times for being ugly, which you are. You should have taken the hint by now."**

The fat boy replied, **"But Naomi, look at her. She's got the sleek black hair and smooth face. She's looks like a winner of the beauty contest."** With a confident smirk, he continued, **"And so what if I got rejected too many times, I know she's going to accept me eventually. Gotta keep trying, no matter what."**

Naomi rolled her eyes and groaned, **"You're so hopeless and thick-headed. Come on, let's go find a table and eat."** Then the two students walked away to sit at one of the tables. The fat boy kept eyeing Noire like a piece of candy as they went. In return, Noire clenched her teeth in disgust and threw her snack, which was an apple, at him.

The fruit hit him and it made the fat boy cry, **"Ow!"** He rubbed the spot on his head where he got hit before he and Naomi found their seats.

Rokku looked at Noire curiously, thinking over the conversation he was just in. The pig-tailed girl sitting alone was evident that Naomi's words were true, but the fat boy clearly contradicted it with his crush on Noire. So the ravenette had to have at least a few admirers to not be totally shunned in school. Maybe he could get the full story from Noire herself. So Rokku went over to her table and sat next to her. She looked surprised to see she had company. The boy greeted, **"Hi again, Noire, is it?"**

The girl replied, **"Uh yes and you're Rokku, the new kid in this school."**

Rokku grinned, feeling flattered that he was remembered, **"Yep, that's right!"** Then he asked the question, **"So Noire, why are you sitting all by yourself? Does nobody here like you or are you just waiting for your friends?"**

Noire suddenly froze and her eyes went wide as if she was being surprised. She recollected her calm before asking, **"What? O-of course not! I just like to sit by myself at lunch. That way I get to eat my food faster, that's all. Were you listening to that girl?"**

The boy confirmed, **"Yeah, just now. She told me that no one likes you, but I didn't really believe her because of that guy."**

 **"Oh them,"** Noire said. **"She's just jealous because of my academic talents. Some of the people here at this school are. They can't handle the fact that someone's doing better than them at this school."** Then she made a disgusted face and continued, **"And that guy's an ugly perv!"**

So the school had _those_ kinds of people here. Rokku didn't like how people would try to make their targets of their envy look bad in order to make others overlook the victim's achievements and focus on the lies, or even do worse to their targets. The boy said, **"Gee, that's bites. People like her need to stop being upset with you and work on bettering themselves."**

"Exactly!"

Noire agreed. **"It's not my fault I work hard to get where I'm at. So what's their problem?"**

Suddenly, a voice from Rokku's wrist commented, **"Tch! Some people, am I right?"**

The girl looked around for the owner of the voice and asked, **"Huh? Who said that?"**

The boy showed her his combi-carrier, which is a cyan-colored device looking like a gauntlet wrist-watch, as he answered, **"Oh that's just my friend, Megaman."** On the device's screen was human-looking robot in blue armor. **"He's my netnavi."**

Megaman gave her a friendly smile and greeted, **"Hi!"**

Noire was amazed as she said, **"A netnavi? So you're a net-op."** It was rare for people to own netnavis as these things were pretty expensive to get.

Rokku said, **"Yep! My parents saved money to buy me this combi-carrier."** A blonde-haired girl in a red dress also appeared in the combi-carrier. The boy noticed this and pointed out, **"And look who else showed up. It's Megaman's sister, Roll."**

Roll looked at Noire and asked, **"Hey guys, who's this?"  
**  
Her net-op answered, **"This is Noire, I met her in math class today."**

Roll smiled at the girl and greeted, **"Oh hi, Noire! I'm glad to see that Rokku made a new friend today. Are you getting along good?"**

Noire answered, **"Well yeah, he's been good so far. That's the least I can say for everybody else here. He's alright by me."**

The blonde felt happy as she beamed, **"Well good! Rokku's settling in this school fast. Now he's got three friends so far."**

 **"Three friends?"** asked the ravenette.

Just then, two people who looked like twins showed up. One was a boy in white pants and the other was a girl in white shorts. They were both brown-haired with green eyes and were wearing blue matching colored t-shirts and shoes. The male in the pair asked, **"Hey Rokku, who's that?"**

Rokku answered, **"That's Noire, she's a friend of mine in my math class."**

The twin girl asked, **"Noire? That sounds like the name of the girl who made to the student council."** Upon recognizing the appearance, she continued, **"And she even looks like her, too."**

The twin boy said to Rokku, **"Rokku, do you even know who that is? That's the vice president of the student council."** Then he leaned in towards his friend's ear and whispered, **"I've heard she's haughty, how did you manage to become her friend?"**

The other boy answered, **"Well, I just got impressed by how she solved a hard math problem and wanted to get to know her, that's all."**

Noire looked suspicious of the twins and asked, **"And just who are you people?"**

Rokku introduced his friends for them, **"That's Vent and Aile. They're twins and I met them at science class. They're nice people."**

Vent and Aile grinned nervously at the girl and waved, **"Hi..."**

Noire seemed to have read what was on their minds. She let out a huff and glowered at them, saying, **"I know you don't trust me. You don't have to pretend to be nice."**

The twins felt bad about the way they acted and Vent apologized, **"Oh, sorry about that. It's just that we heard you were mean and stuff and we thought it might be true."**

Aile added, **"We should have gotten to know you first before listened to these rumors. If Rokku says you're his friend, then I guess you might not be all that bad."**

Noire forgave them, **"Well glad to see we've come to an understanding. I'll have you know that I'm a nicer person than everybody else gives me credit for. You ought to try to get to know my good side."**

Vent said, **"Well okay then. If you say so, then let's have lunch together and chat."**

Rokku agreed to the idea as he found lunchtime to be more enjoyable when spending time together with friends. He said, **"Yeah, let's do that."** Then the twins sat down at the table with them and they all talked about themselves to get to know one another. They shared their favorite hobbies, told what clubs they were in and other interesting topics. It was fun getting to know these people.

* * *

A year later, Rokku and Noire were now in 12th grade. During all their time spent together, the boy had gotten to know more of Noire's true character, the side of her that people were turned off by and were warning him about. But Rokku never once cared about that as he was optimistic about seeing people's good sides. So no matter what Noire's flaws were, he would always stay with her as a friend. The girl was quite happy that she had her first real friend in a long time since her freshmen year. It was great for her to say the least. Also during the past school year, Rokku had made many new friends, one of them was Neptune and through her he gained two more friends, who were also her friends.

Now he was at the school's film club, which was ran by its leader Neptune. Rokku and his other friend, Grey, were volunteers for the lilac-haired girl's new movie, which was a zombie thriller. They, along with another guy, were to play as zombies for a scene in which the other actors and members of the film club, Rom and Ram, were playing the roles of damsel-in-distress. The boys' skin were covered in grayish-green body paint and wore grotesque fake blood on their skin and ragged clothes to give off the zombie appearance. The twin girls held on to each other as they acted scared with their shuddering. As the "zombies" slowly approached them with their monstrous groans and raised claws like they were going to attack, Ram cries, **"Eeeek! We're trapped! They're coming right for us. We're going to get eaten!"**

Rom shuts her eyes tight and tenses as she murmurs, **"Someone, please save us..."**

 **"Cut!"** shouted Neptune as she pauses the camera. Then she looks to Blanc, whom she has picked as the movie's heroine. **"Alright Blanc, now's your chance to get in there and knock 'em out!"**

Grey glanced at Rokku worriedly and asked, **"She's doesn't mean that literally, right?"**

Before the brunette could reply, Neptune quickly cut him off, **"And action!"**

Blanc rushes into the scene, carrying her hammer with her, and yells as she swings one of the zombies and pounds him to the floor. Then other zombies turned their attention to the heroine and went to attack her, leaving alone the twin girls who stopped shuddering and looked to watch the fight. Blanc swings her hammer sideways to knock Rokku into the alleyway's wall. Then she swing up her hammer in an uppercut and sent Grey flying up high towards a cardboard skyscraper as he lets out a zombie-like scream. The moment he hits the wall, a fake explosion occurs as if Grey was a living grenade. Blanc turns to the twin sisters and asks, **"Are you alright?"**

The sisters nodded as Ram answered, **"Yes, we are. Thanks for saving us, Deathslayer White."** Deathslayer White was the name of Blanc's character, which she was playing the role of.

Blanc dramatically gave a heroic thumbs up at the girls as she replied, **"You're welcome! Wherever there's zombies or other monsters, I'm always there to help out anyone in trouble."** Then she did her character's iconic hero pose as she said, **"You can count on me, Deathslayer White."** To the boys, it looked weird seeing a normally quiet and emotionless girl acting extravagant like that. Though she is supposed to act like that for the movie, since Neptune designed Deathslayer White's personality to be like that.

 **"Annnd cut!"** said Neptune, making her sister, Nepgear, stopped recording the scene. The director happily said to her friend, **"That was perfect, Blanc! The motion, the acting, the reflexes, everything! I'm glad I picked you to be the hero of this film, you're the best for this position."**

Rokku removed himself from the brick wall prop and agreed, **"Yeah! You were awesome in that scene. I can't wait to see how you'll look in the movie."**

Then suddenly, they heard an angry female voice yell, **"And I can't wait to tear your behind apart for keeping me waiting so long!"** Rokku froze stiff in anxiety as he and everybody else in the room knew who that was. He was in trouble.

Grey's expression matched that of one who would be affected by the severity of the atmosphere. He said, **"Oh boy, it's Noire."**

Rokku looked to the dark-haired girl to see the furious look on her face. Noire stomped over to him as the boy nervously asked, **"H-h-hey Noire, what's up?"**

Noire yelled, **"Don't what's up me! Do you know how long I've been waiting for you to show up to our group study?"**

 **"Uh..."** Rokku was about to guess the time it took since he came to the film club, but his friend interrupted him.

She continued ranting, **"We were supposed to study for the upcoming history test together, but here you are performing in another one of Neptune's stupid zombie movies. What?! Did you totally forget about that?!"**

The girl was definitely right on that one, the boy did forget about the study date. His mind had been caught up with going to help Neptune make another zombie film, since that was more fun. Rokku felt ashamed of himself for not remembering the important thing he had to do with Noire and making her mad. **"Uh...oops?"**

Neptune got mad at the black-haired girl as she ranted, **"Hey my new movie isn't stupid! It's an original masterpiece with great thrills, scary things happening, and awesome action!"**

Noire retorted, **"That's what you say about all your movies, which are all basically the same thing: a zombie apocalypse happens and a hero must slay them all. There's nothing original about them at all. You're a just freaking one-trick pony."**

The lilac-haired girl argued, **"That's because everybody likes them!"**

The ravenette retorted, **"Yeah, everybody who's a monkey with no taste. Seriously, I'm surprised everyone else in this club and those volunteers still want to act in these movies. You're not paying them money to do these things, are you?"**

 **"Of course not! Everybody is here by their own will."**

The male volunteer backed the director, **"Yeah! We like her movies!"**

Grey spoke up, **"I don't; I'm here because Neptune asked me."**  
 **  
**But nobody seems to have heard the silverette's comment as the male volunteer continued to rant at Noire, **"You're just jealous because you don't have the talent to make movies!"**

Noire got angry at the insult and growled through her clenched teeth. She yelled, **"I'll show you a good movie, you dumb bozo!"** She immediately went up to the guy and continued, **"It starts with a punch to your face!"**

She rammed her fist into the guy's face, which looked like it hurts a lot as the guy cried, **"Owww!"** After she withdrew her fist, the volunteer got all dazed as his upper body started wobbling and his eyes were in different places, not looking the same way. After a second or two, he fell back and hit the floor. The on-lookers gasped in shock and were worried if the guy was going to be okay.

Then Noire stomps over to Rokku and the boy turn his head to look at her. He knew that he was in big trouble. The girl yelled, **"And it ends with me dragging this buffoon out of here!"** She grabbed Rokku by the ear and pulled him as she headed back to the door, forcing the boy to move backwards with her.

The boy felt the forceful pull on his ear hurting him as if she was tearing it off. He cried, **"Ahhh Noire, you're hurting me!"**

But the girl said, **"I don't care! You're in big trouble, buddy!"** Then they were out the door, leaving the stunned actors behind.

As they were going away from the film club, Rokku saw Neptune standing the room's entrance and telling, **"Noire, you can't just take away my volunteer like this! Noire! NOIRE!"**

The ravenette ignored her as she continued to drag her friend until they around the corner of the hall. She let go of Rokku's ear and the boy rubbed it to soothe the painful aftereffects. Noire began to scold him, **"Seriously Rokku, how could you forget our study session to go star in some stupid film? What? Is getting an F more fun to you?"**

The boy winced anxiously under his friend's wrath and apologized, **"I-I-I'm sorry, Noire. It's just that I got excited in being in a movie that I totally forgot what we had to do. It was my first time being in a movie, so-"**

The girl placed both fists on the sides of her hips as she leaned her glaring head forward towards the boy's face as she ranted, **"Oh, so you did want that F, huh?"**

 **"Not really,"** Rokku said.

Just then, a black-haired girl, who looks a lot like Noire, came walking down the hall. She asked her sister, **"Hey Noire, did you find Rokku yet?"**

Noire turned to her sister and yelled her answer, **"I sure did! I caught this guy was fooling around at the stupid film club."**

The younger sister clicked her teeth in disapproval and said, **"Tch, tch. You're a naughty boy, Rokku for making us wait like that."**

Rokku apologized, **"I'm sorry, Uni. I promise it won't happen again. I'll put study first next time."**

Noire told him demandingly, **"You better else you'll be studying all by yourself from now on. Anyway, you're going to make it us to us by buying me dinner tomorrow, capeesh?"**

The boy sighed obediently, **"Capeesh."** Well there goes his savings for the new video game that was going to be released soon. If only he hadn't been stupid with his priorities then this wouldn't have happened. Now he'll have to wait for his dad's next 2 or 3 paychecks to get his allowance.

Uni smirked at her sister and playfully teased, **"Ooh, that kind of sounds like a romantic date, sis."** Rokku blushed at the girl's comment. He did find Noire to be pretty hot, but they weren't at that stage in their relationship. They were just simply friends and that's that. Plus he wasn't sure if the older sister was into him or not. Though it was probably not as she didn't seem like it anyway.

Noire's cheeks blushed read as apples as she denied, **"Wah?! No, it's just that he owes me money, that's all!"**

Uni nodded casually like she didn't believe her words and said, **"Uh-huh, riiight..."**

The older sister insisted, **"Really, I'm serious!"**

The younger sister giggled softly before saying, **"Well anyway, we all better get back to studying. The test in three days won't be lenient with us if we waste anymore time."**

Noire agreed, **"Right, I sure do not want to boom that then. Back to the library, people."** Then the girls started to walk on their way to the library as Rokku followed them along. As they went, Noire turned her head to the boy and reminded him sternly, **"Remember, dinner tomorrow."**

He replied, **"Yes, Noire."**

* * *

Rokku and the sisters' dinner date were perfectly fine that day. They went to an Italian restaurant to eat at. The food was delicious and exotic. Even the atmosphere there was excellent in that the place was clean with no flies busy around, and the tables and menus looked fancy. Noire has been pleased with Rokku's choice in this restaurant, though this choice was mainly due to his mom suggesting that place when he asked her where to take the girls. With the dinner date having gone well, Noire was satisfied enough to let the dinner date be total repayment for the boy skipping the study date.

Now it was May and everybody was just getting out of their last class for today to go home. Rokku has a special plan after school; today was the first day of the anime convention. He and his friends were all going over there to have fun, dressing up as their favorite characters and buying anime stuff like DVDs, manga and fan-made crafts. Rokku made his way through the halls filled with leaving students as he went on his way to the exit hall where he was meeting his friends. There he found Noire, Vent and Aile waiting for him and the others. He announced to them, **"Hey guys, I'm here!"**

Vent and the others looked to him as the brunette smiled and said, **"'Sup Rokku! Ready to hit the convention?"**

 **"Yeah,"** replied Rokku happily. **"I can't wait until we all get there. I bet we're going to have lots of fun today. It'll be us, Grey, Ashe, Uni, Neptune, Nepgear, Vert, Blanc and her sisters."**

Aile was amazed by what she just heard. **"Gee, that sure is a lot of friends you have coming with you. Did you invite them all?"**

Rokku answered, **"Sure did! They were all pretty excited to go when I told them about it."**

Noire was grumpy about this as she commented, **"Hmph, I still can't believe you invited that airhead, Neptune, over. But oh well, she is your friend. I guess I can understand you bringing her aboard this fun train. Just don't expect us to hug and kiss each other."**

The boy defended his lilac-haired friend, **"Hey come on now, Noire. She's not that bad. Sure you got this rivalry thing with her, but maybe you two will become friends if you gave her a chance."**

The ravenette sarcastically said, **"Friends, hah! How likely!"**

Aile frowned and told her, **"I hope you know we're going there to have fun, so you and Neptune try not to ruin our day, alright?"**

Noire replied haughtily, **"I know that! It's not like I'll be starting any fights."**

 **"Eh-heh..."** murmured Vent, who seemed to think that the ravenette's time at the convention will play out differently than she thought. He continued, **"Anyway, we got to go home and change into our costumes. I can't wait to see what you guys will be wearing."**

Rokku announced what he planned to wear, **"Sure thing, you guys will see me there as Goku."**

Noire said, **"Well I'm keeping my cosplay a secret until then."** She smirked, **"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise."**

Aile commented, **"Same thing with me."**

Vent said, **"Well gotta go now, we'll catch you two and the others later."** Then the twins left the school through the double doors. Rokku and Noire followed afterward and they all went on home.

* * *

After everybody went home to change into their costumes, Rokku and friends paid for their tags to go into the convention. As Rokku said earlier, he came to the convention as Goku. Noire was here in her Sailor Mars costume. Her sister came as Rukia from Bleach. Vent and Aile were cosplaying as the Mario brothers with the brother being Mario and the sister being Luigi. They wore fake black mustaches to go with their attires. Grey was cosplaying as Soul Evans from Soul Eater. Ashe was Clair from Pokemon Gold and Silver. Neptune was KOS-MOS from the video game, Xenosaga, and Nepgear was Amy Rose. Vert was Yang from RWBY. Blanc cosplayed as Rio from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and her sisters were Rin and Len from Vocaloid. The group went through the double doors and entered the convention. Ashe exclaimed, **"Hello Japanime 22XX! We are going to have some fun!"**

Neptune bounced happily and beamed, **"Oh boy! I can't wait to buy some fanmade crafts and meet the manga artists and the video game voice actors!"**

Vent said, **"I hope they have that 3rd volume of Digimon Adventure. I missed out on that years ago."**

Megaman spoke from the combi-carrier, **"Gee, everybody sure is excited for this thing, huh Rokku."**

Rokku picked up his combi-carrier from his pocket and said to the netnavi, **"Yeah, it is a convention after all. There's lots of stuff to see and buy. Even artists to meet. It's almost like being in Disneyland."**

Roll got amazed and asked, **"Wow, do you think we'll even see an anime preview?"**

Rokku answered, **"Well they're showing a preview of the newest animes coming next year, so yeah."**

Noire told everybody, **"Alright guys, let's go look around! Go your own way if you want."** Then she looked to the brunette and told him, **"Rokku, you're with me."**

Uni grinned in amusement and murmured quietly, **"Ooooh!"** Noire gave her a look that told her to shut up. The group split up into separate smaller groups and went to explore the convention.

Rokku and Noire were together by themselves. The girl said, **"You know, Rokku. It's really great hanging out with you. You're like the best person I've ever met. You became my friend when nobody else would and now I have more friends because of you."**

The boy smiled at her and replied, **"We sure came a long way from the day we met, huh. I'm glad I met you, too. It can't be nice being all lonely forever. Well you do have your sister, but at least you have friends now and it all started with our friendship."** He felt good having to change his friend's life for the better.

 **"It sure did,"** Noire happily agreed. Then she asked, **"So speaking of all this time. So you like see me as more than a friend?"**

Rokku answered, **"Of course I do. You're my best friend."**

Noire told him, **"No, I mean more than that. You get what I'm saying?"** Her eyes glanced away as her cheeks started to get warm with pink.

The boy blushed and felt awkward about this. Well he did kind of see her as more than a friend, but he was too nervous to blurt it out as he might be misunderstanding what she's implying and then end up rejected. He replied, **"Uh...no?"**

That's when Noire got mad and her face became pinker. She blurted out in a yell, **"I'm in love with you, you idiot!"**

 **"Wha?!"** said Rokku in surprise as heat flushed to his face, making it almost red. Did she just confess her love for him? It was exciting to know that his crush felt the same way about him.

Noire yelled, **"I said it! I want you to be my boyfriend!"**

The boy wanted to return his feeling to her, but now was not the time and place for it because... **"Uh Noire, I think we're being watched,"** he told her.

The girl looked at her surroundings and found people, both guests and vendors, staring at her awkwardly. Her yelling had brought their attention to her. Noire looked embarrassed by these stares before she yelled to the crowd with the blush still on her face, **"Wh-what are you all looking at? Go back to whatever you're doing and stop staring at us!"** She didn't bother to wait for them to turn away their gazes as she began to leave for another section in the convention she told her crush, **"Come on, Rokku. Let's go see what they have over there."**

 **"Um, coming,"** replied Rokku before he followed after her.

As he went with her, he heard Megaman say to him, **"Heh, looks like you got yourself an admirer."**

Roll squealed with delight, **"Oh you two are going to be so cute together!"**

Rokku picked up his combi-carrier and asked the female netnavi, **"You really think so, Roll?"**

The blonde answered, **"Yes! You two are really close to each other. I'm pretty sure if you get into a relationship with her, it'll work out alright."**

Roll's words gave him more of an inspiration to want to confess to Noire. He agreed, **"Yes, I'm sure it will."** He could talk to the ravenette about his feelings, but he thought it would be better to do so in a secluded area. The convention was packed and he didn't want to draw attention to either himself or Noire. For now, it would be fun first and then the confession.

* * *

Time went by at the convention. Everyone got to purchase some stuff from the fan vendors; meet with the anime artists, writers and voice actors; and other things. Neptune challenged Noire to a karaoke contest to which they both participated in. When the tournament pitted both girls against each other, Noire came out the victor and was happy about it. Neptune was disappointed in her loss, but cheered up easily when everyone told her that she did great anyway. With everybody done at the convention, it was now time to go home. After his friends said goodbye and left, it was now just Rokku and Noire alone. The boy decided now was a good time to say. So he asked her, **"Noire, can I talk to you for a second?"**

The girl asked, **"What is it?"**

The boy answered, **"You want me to be your boyfriend, right?"**

 **"Yeah I do,"** replied Noire. **"What? You're not going to reject me are you?"** She frowned as if she would be disappointed about being rejected.

Rokku shook his head and answered, **"No, I won't."** Then he asked with a smile, **"But will you be my girlfriend?"**

Noire smiled at him really happily and beamed, **"Of course I would. Isn't that obvious enough after I blurted out my feelings in front of all these people? You're an amazing guy, Rokku. Anybody would be lucky to have you!"**

The boy made a small laugh before saying, **"Ditto to you, too. So now that we're a couple. We should do something to commemorate that."**

 **"Like anything?"**

 **"Yes, anything."** Then Noire asked, **"Well then, in that case. Want to go on a movie date?"**

Rokku answered, **"Sure, I'll treat you to any movie you want to watch."** Then they went on their date to a theater where they watched an action movie.

* * *

Three months since then, Rokku and Noire's relationship has always stayed smooth. They told Uni and their friends about their relationship and everyone congratulated their love. Uni even teased her sister about it a bit, but was just as happy for her. Now the boy and girl were so far in their love life that they decided to have sex and that they would do it at Rokku's house. Thankfully, his parents weren't home as they were currently at work. The teen couple were in Rokku's room and Noire was looking at him lustfully. She flirted, **"So big boy, ready to rock my world?"**

Rokku grinned and answered, **"Sure am!"**

 **"Well then, take off these clothes and let me see that sexy body."**

 **"You're got it!"** complied the boy. He started with his shirt, which revealed his abs after he pulled it up. Noire's cheeks flushed with red and she let out a quiet gasp as she was surprised by his body. It was like looking at a bishounen from an anime. After Rokku took off his pants and boxers, he says, **"Alright, your turn!"** Noire slowly and seductively stripped off each of her clothes, revealing more of her milky white skin. When she took off her bra, Rokku's mouth dropped open in amazement and he whispers, **"Whoa..."**

The girl smirked and asked, **"So uh...what do you think?.. Am I hot?"**

The boy smiles and answered, **"Yeah, I'm pretty impressed. You look beautiful, Noire."**

 **"Thanks! I'm glad to know I'm sexy,"** replied Noire smugly. With a lick of her lips, she continue, **"Now let's get started! I want to see how big you'll get."** Then she took her boyfriend's cock and lick its head. Her tongue even poked at the hole. She soon went down to the shaft and licked around it, stimulating the nerves that gave rise to pleasure in Rokku.

He closed his eyes as he took the moment to enjoy his arousal. **"Whoa..."** he moaned. Pretty soon, Noire started to suck and bob her head up and down on his shaft. The gradual speed of the blowjob was making Rokku's dick harder and longer in his process of erection. He moaned, **"Oh yeah... You're pretty good, Noire..."** He heard her muffling through cock-full mouth; though her words were inaudible, he understood her gratitude to his comment. After a few minutes of getting his cock sucked, Rokku was on the verge of release. His lower body tensed as it was under the duress of getting ready to orgasm. While she was pleasuring him, she pleasured herself by rubbing her own clit. Within moments, he groaned and shot out his seed in his girlfriend's mouth.

She swallowed it and licked up the remains around her teeth and on cock's hole. **"Not bad,"** she commented on the taste of his semen. **"Now let's get to the fun part!"** Rokku's cock tingled with excitement as Noire started to get on top of him. Yes, that "fun part", the one he had been waiting for. The girl held his dick as she positioned herself over it. She lowered herself onto it, but she didn't go more than an inch.

The boy took notice of her worrying face; it seems like she was hesitant to lose her virginity. Concerned, he asked, **"Noire, what's wrong? Are you nervous?"**

Noire snapped out of her thoughts to look at her boyfriend. She denied, **"N-n-nervous? No, of course not! I was just trying to position myself right. That's all! Okay, here we go!"** Then she quickly set herself down onto him hard and fast. Her eyes widened in surprise and she hissed through her teeth. Before Rokku could even ask if she was okay, the girl looked down at herself and groaned, **"Damn it, I got down with the wrong hole."** He could tell, because he was seeing her vagina. The girl took her butt off his cock and corrected this with her vagina taking its place and slowly sliding down the shaft. She grinned and giggled, which sounded a bit nervous for some reason. She continued down until she lets out a pained cry.

Rokku gets worried for her and asked, **"Are you alright?"** He knew about the hymen thing that girls have, but he was hoping that she would be wet enough not to get hurt.

Noire answered, despite the pain she's still feeling, **"Of course I am. Don't worry about it, let's just have sex."** Then she starts to fuck him slowly and gently, going up and down on him as she moaned softly. She felt warm on the boy's cock, which was a nice feeling besides being stimulated. Rokku sees she's trying to have sex with him without hurting herself too badly. He holds onto her and fucks her gently like she did him. His girlfriend was surprised, **"Rokku?"**

The boy grins and says, **"Heh, don't mind if I join in."**

Noire smiles and replies, **"Well I guess two is better than one."** They continue to fuck each other, gradually going faster and pleasuring each other more. The girl's moans became louder and started to say his name, **"Oh Rokku... Rokku... Ohhh..."** Her boobs were bouncing with rhythm with the thrusts. It was hypnotic seeing them go up and down in circles.

Even Rokku sometimes moaned her name back, **"Noire..."** They became closer to their climax; he felt his girlfriend's pussy squeezing his cock tightly and moisture making it easier to slide himself up and down. Soon they eventually reached their climax and orgasmed at the same time. They cried out as Noire let out her vag fluids and Rokku filled her back up with his cum.

They panted for a bit, taking a rest from their orgasms before they would do a second round. The girl suggested, **"Okay, let's try anal now."**

 **"Sure,"** the boy replied. Noire took herself off his cock and positioned her ass over it. When she put the hole on the tip, Rokku pushed up to insert himself in. Just like they did with the vaginal sex, fucked cowboy style starting off slow so that the girl can get used to her asshole being stretched. They gradually went faster until they came again.

Noire got off and dropped to the side on the bed. With a satisfied smile, she said, **"That was great, Rokku! We should do this again next time. Did you enjoy it, too?"**

The boy gladly replied, **"Yep, you were amazing, too! This felt better than I imagined."**

 **"Sweet! I'm glad I pleased you! I'm like the best girlfriend in the world, right?"**

 **"Yes, you are,"** Rokku replied. **"And I'm really lucky to have you."**

 **"I hope we can stay together forever, Rokku. You're the only person who makes me so happy."**

 **"And I want to be with you, too. You're a wonderful person, no matter what anyone says."**

After a brief moment of happy pause and smiles, Noire says, **"Rokku, let's cuddle and sleep together tonight, alright?"**

 **"Sure thing,"** the boy replied. Then they both went to sleep in each other's arms, still naked under the covers of his bed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** After all these months, I finally got your request done, MetalSonic30. I hope you like it.

Rokku (c) MetalSonic30  
Mr. Kichida and Naomi (c) me  
Megaman ZX's characters (c) Capcom  
HyperDimension Neptunia (c) Compile Heart (or whichever video game company owns the series)  
Mario, Luigi and Clair (c) Nintendo  
Amy Rose (c) Sega  
Other characters (c) respective companies (because I'm too lazy to look them up)


End file.
